


dance with me

by hanibunn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bokuto is whipped, College, Kuroken if you squint, Light-Hearted, M/M, Mentioned Kozume Kenma, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, No Angst, No Smut, University Student Bokuto Koutarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanibunn/pseuds/hanibunn
Summary: He observed the mystery man curiously; watching how he casually interacted with the people around him- engaging in small and curt conversations, occasionally breaking into a small smile and oh... he was pretty...
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 38





	dance with me

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting a story on here so i have no idea how this works ahaha. this was just something i wrote in my spare time and i decided to share it on here, so if you happened to come across this by chance, then hi 🥺 i hope you enjoy it. it's just a small story that was inspired by the song Dance, Baby! by boy pablo- nothing crazy and mostly self indulgent, so if you happen to like it then thank you~
> 
> this pairing took over my life so i wanted to write something with the premise of a starstruck bokuto <3

Attending these wild parties had become a weekly activity for Bokuto. Being immersed in the booming music, letting his body move with the melody while stumbling over drunken students was nothing new- it was a good getaway from the ever-increasing amount of assignments from his professors. Though, the only con was the head splitting headache he had the privilege of experiencing the next morning as a result of relentless drinking. But who could blame him? After seeing the daunting deadlines, anyone would want to do same thing and unwind on a Friday night. 

But tonight was different.

Perhaps it was the recent lack of sleep, or the fact that Kuroo had decided to ditch him for a petit guy with hair dyed blonde; black roots peeking through again, making him resemble a pudding, (Bokuto mused at the imagery). But most of all, perhaps it was just the absence of energy he usually felt at these parties. He had no reason to feel so bored- nothing had changed. The group that became wasted first were still here, couples were littered all over the venue doing things that were probably best suited in the bedroom, and he was surrounded with sweaty bodies exhausted from dancing, like always. But that was the thing… nothing had changed. 

Bokuto plopped down on a dusty couch he found at the edge of the room, where less people crowded. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. He admitted to himself that this routine was starting to become a little tiring. Classes, day off, sleep, eat, party, repeat. Bokuto hadn’t realised until now, but he wanted a spark, something to ignite a fire in his life- in fact, he craved it. But his thoughts were interrupted by Kuroo who boisterously burst his little bubble.  
“Bokuto! Uh… what are you doing??” the raven-haired male queried. “Tired already? Come on, it’s only 11.” Bokuto only gave him a deadpan stare before going back to brood about his monotonous life. Kuroo wasn’t having any of it as he struck his shoulder with a solid smack and tugged at his arm with a wide and toothy grin, “come on- we’re getting you a drink,” he exclaimed exasperated. Bokuto should’ve known better… of course Kuroo wasn’t going to just leave him to sit alone at a party. It was times like this when he wished that his best friend wasn’t the best wingman to ever exist. Begrudgingly, he got up with a huff and allowed for the male with permanent bed hair to lead him into the centre of the chaos. 

The bar was crowded and full of drunk students, all laughing hysterically at whatever joke spilled out of their mouths. A myriad of rainbow lights scavenged the room, creating vibrant hues that covered the sea of students in a sheet of something that was now bordering purple. Once again, Kuroo abandoned him for mr pudding head- but he wasn’t petty enough to ruin a possible hookup, so he sat at the bar and sipped at his drink while observing the sea of intoxicated young adults. The view was the same as always- as you would expect from college parties. He scanned the crowd again in hopes of catching something interesting that could at least keep him entertained for the night. Then his gaze landed on something… or rather, someone. He had never seen him before. Bokuto was a regular at these parties and practically knew every face that attended. So, who was this? He observed the mystery man curiously; watching how he casually interacted with the people around him- engaging in small and curt conversations, occasionally breaking into a small smile and oh… he was pretty. 

The mystery man had stepped into the light, letting Bokuto observe him more clearly. He wore a simple beige blouse that was tucked into black jeans that hugged his figure and wow… somehow, he made it look vogue ready. He was lanky, looked around Bokuto’s age, had curly black hair and seemed like the reserved type. But the most stunning feature were his eyes. They were a deep blue, sharp and framed with long lashes- looked like they could pierce into your soul but contrasted heavily whenever he smiled, in which they immediately warmed up like the ocean on a hot summer’s day- sparkling and beautiful. Bokuto found himself staring but couldn’t tear his gaze away from the attractive male standing a few metres away from him. So he couldn’t tell if his heart had stopped when the mystery man suddenly met his gaze, his expression unreadable. The next thing he knew, mystery man was walking towards him and now he was sure that his heart had really stopped.

Unsure of what to do, he quickly tried to compose himself and failed miserably. Before he knew it, the pretty stranger took a seat next to him and turned towards the male with dual coloured hair. Bokuto smiled nervously at him as he fumbled over his words, “uh- hi! H- how’s it going?” he mentally kicked himself for stuttering but the other didn’t seem to mind. Instead, he shot him a small grin. Bokuto gazed at him not so subtly, ‘oh wow- his eyes are so much prettier up close...’  
“I’m doing fine,” he breathed out with a hint of amusement, his eyes half lidded, “how about you? Doesn’t seem like you’re quite enjoying it here...” Bokuto snapped out of his trance like state and attempted to answer, but no sound came out of his mouth. Instead, he just sat there smiling at the pretty stranger- like that was going to do any good. Bokuto internally cursed at himself. Why was it now of all times that his social skills just had to walk out on him?? He desperately begged his brain to muster up some sort of reply, but he probably buffered for a little longer than what was considered normal. This resulted in mystery man cocking his head to the side slightly as he pursed his lips and looked up at him in slight confusion. The currently malfunctioning individual was in no condition to witness that small gesture (which he found so dangerously endearing) as his present state of mind was not thinking straight in any way. So of course, the outcome of this situation was going to end up with Bokuto embarrassing himself either way. He was already gripping onto his seat, anticipating the upcoming mess he was going to induce but couldn’t prevent because his brain could never learn to shut his mouth up in time. At last, he opened his mouth to finally contribute to their very scarce conversation.

“I think you’re really pretty- please dance with me...?”

There it was. Yes, there it was. Low and behold, the winner for the moment that will make Bokuto dig his own grave. He wanted to kick himself for how reckless he was with his words. How will he ever make it out of this situation alive? Mystery man only stared at him, eyes wide, obviously taken back by how straightforward Bokuto was with his request. Of course he would be- no one would just play that off as a passing comment. The male with dual coloured hair flushed, his cheeks dusted with a light shade of pink as he stared back into the eyes he just couldn’t help but gaze into. He could feel uncontrollable fluttering erupting from within his chest- his mind becoming even hazier with every heavy thump from his heart. How on earth was he going to manage to figure out a solution in this mess of an interaction? But he didn’t have to, as the man sitting across from him started to laugh. It was a gentle sound and you could hardly distinguish it from under the booming music, but it was there. He covered his mouth with a slender hand as he continued to let out short bursts of tinkling laughter, his eyes shifting into pretty crescents- letting his long lashes caress his rosy cheeks. This was his first time hearing it, but Bokuto knew that it had already become his favourite sound. The pretty stranger eyed him with amusement, a small smile still present on his face. “This is the first time I’ve met anyone so honest,” he paused then rested his head on his palm, “Akaashi. Akaashi Keiji.”  
It took a moment, but in time, Bokuto fumbled around with his words as he was hit with the realisation. ‘Akaashi Keiji… a fitting name for someone this pretty,’ he thought. As a reply, he grinned widely at the dark-haired male, “Bokuto Koutarou is my name!” Akaashi only smiled and nodded in acknowledgement as they began to dive into each other’s lives.

The two sat there for a while, engaging in enthusiastic banter (mostly on Bokuto’s part) as their nervous jitters melted away, allowing them to interact with no more embarrassing malfunctions. They weren’t sure how long it had been since they started talking. Minutes, hours? Who knows… all they knew for sure is that they weren’t keeping count. It seemed like the little bubble that they created made an escape from time’s grasp as they continued to talk and talk without any regard for their surroundings. It was their own little world and Bokuto was happy to keep it that way. So it was sudden when Akaashi abruptly stood up from his seat and slowly turned towards the dance floor. He looked back at Bokuto who was wearing an expression that was a mix of confusion and intrigue. With a sly smile, the blue-eyed beauty cautiously asked, “the offer for that dance still stands, correct?” Slightly confused, Bokuto nodded curtly and began speaking when he was interrupted by the gaze Akaashi’s eyes smothered him with. He gulped weakly, suddenly feeling hot. The pretty male turned back to survey the lively crowd of dancing students before turning his attention back to Bokuto again. A small smile tugged at his lips, “the night is still young…” he hesitated a bit before continuing, a small blush forming over his cheeks, “so- dance with me?” Now Bokuto was blushing too- the way Akaashi changed so quickly on command was charming. How cheesy this was… Kuroo wasn’t going to let him forget this anytime soon. But with Akaashi standing before him, averting his eyes and gently fiddling with his fingers, how could he refuse? He looked back at the beauty standing in front of him and let out a hearty laugh.

“I would love to dance."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading~ i hope you enjoyed this short story <3


End file.
